charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Tuatha
Tuatha was a powerful witch from the 18th century. She had been entombed into a cave for two hundred years until she was freed by two cave searchers. The legend said that Tuatha could only be destroyed by the Chosen One, a mortal who is the seventh son of the seventh son. She was vanquished in 1999 by that chosen one; a high school student named Kyle Gwydion. History Early Life Tuatha was once a good witch, but for unknown reasons, she turned evil and started killing innocents and good witches. She could only be defeated by the Chosen One, a mortal who is the seventh son of a seventh son. In 1799, a Chosen One was able to trick Tuatha into a cave and entomb her along with her serpent, presumably her familiar, in the Lost Caves, Muir Woods. Freedom Two centuries later in 1999, Tuatha was freed by two treasure-hunters. The men explored the cave believing it was a 19th-century mine shaft. They unknowingly released Tuatha from her centuries long entombment. Tuatha demanded her wand, however the men were obviously no help. She sprinkled her magical dust onto them, causing them to shrink. Now only about an inch or so in height, they tried to run, however Tuatha snatched them up and fed them to her snake. With the use of the same magical dust, she sprinkled it onto her serpent and told it to find her wand. When Leo got word of Tuatha's escape he went to warn Piper and Phoebe. He informed them about Tuatha's history and that no one could vanquish her because she specialized in killing good witches. Only the Chosen One, the seventh son of a seventh son, could defeat her. The Chosen One was born to use Tuatha's wand against her, and the Charmed Ones had to find and protect him before Tuatha got to him. Piper and Phoebe found it hard to believe that a mortal could defeat her and they, being the Charmed Ones, could not. Tuatha searches for her Wand Tuatha's snake appeared in the apartment of an old woman named Betty, she was the current owner of the wand. Betty had purchased the wand at a flea market for fifteen dollars. She was planning to sell it to Jack Sheridan, an internet auctioneer she met during Prue's appraisal at Buckland Auction House. Tuatha, again by means of her magical dust, appeared in Betty's apartment, and took back the wand. Terrified by the snake and Tuatha, Betty screamed for help. With her newly acquired wand, she aimed the scepter and murdered Betty. Prue, who had witnessed the horrible scene, quickly used her telekinetic powers to throw Tuatha across the room and away from her wand. Prue grabbed the scepter and quickly ran off. Tuatha's final battle Tuatha's snake appeared in the manor's living room next to Piper. A frightened Piper jumped up and ran as Prue grabbed a fireplace poker and stabbed the serpent. Instead of the snake dying, it multiplied into two snakes. Piper tried to freeze them, but it was no use, as Tuatha had already stripped her powers. The Chosen One, Kyle Gwydion, heard their screams and rushed into the manor. He grabbed the wand and killed both of the snakes by means of combustion. Tuatha appeared in the house and Phoebe threw a sleeping potion they had prepared. The potion had no effect on Tuatha. In turn, Tuatha threw her own version of a sleeping potion, which put both Phoebe and Leo to sleep. She also threw a small bag of magical dust at Piper and Prue, causing their feet to be bound to the floor. With all three sisters incapable of moving, Kyle lost the wand to Tuatha. With her hands still free, Prue threw a vial of water near Kyle's feet, which he believed to be a courage potion. Kyle managed to work up the courage to take back the wand. Tuatha and Kyle battled over the wand, and Kyle eventually obtained the scepter. He used it to combust Tuatha, vanquishing her instantly. Resurrection In 2010, Tuatha resurrected when she possessed Tyler Michaels's body. He was at his boyfriend's house when it happened, and she took on the opportunity to interrogate him about Tyler's origins. Kareem initially refused to speak, but was forced to protect his parents. Finding out that Tyler was an Archai, Tuatha used his power to her advantage, including undoing a protection spell placed on the Charmed Ones from Prue, and opening several portals to let demons come through. While Piper, Phoebe and Paige took care of the demons, Prue astral projected into Tuatha's body to battle Heremus. Tuatha was eventually vanquished again, freeing Tyler from her hold. Tuatha's Magical Tools Grimoire Tuatha returned to the caves to unearth her own book of spells. She would use a "To Disempower a Witch" spell on Prue and eventually Piper and Phoebe as well. Tuatha had to take three human hearts to complete her spell. All three victims were film students who were filming a documentary on the Blair Witch Project. Now with the human hearts bound by red ribbon, Tuatha cast her spell and stripped the Charmed One's of their powers. She teleported her snake to the Halliwell Manor to attack. Wand Tuatha's Wand was a powerful magical artifact owned by Tuatha. The lore has it that "once Tuatha is free the wand will find the Chosen One". The Serpent Tuatha had a pet snake which she used to locate people and objects. When she was freed from her prison, Tuatha had to find her wand. Using her magic dust, she send her snake to find it. She later sent her snake to attack the Charmed Ones. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Levitation:' The ability to float in midair. ; Powers accessed by Wand * Calling: The ability to call an object to you. This ability is seen in beings who have a connection with their magical weapon they control, such as Tuatha and her wand. * Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they combust. * Reality Warping: The ability to manipulate reality. * Telekinesis: The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. ; Powers accessed by magic dust * Remote Teleportation: The ability to teleport other people from one place to another without physical contact with that person or teleportating oneself. * Intangibility: The ability to alter one's molecular structure to a state that can pass through physical matter; rendering the user immune to many forms of physical attack. * Shrinking: The ability to shrink someone to any wanted size. * Teleportation: The movement of an object or elementary particles from one place to another without traveling through the space in between. * Sleep Induction: 'The ability to put people to sleep. Tuatha used a potion to achieve this. ; ''Other Powers * '''High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. * Immortality: Living for an infinitely long lifespan and having an arrested aging process. * Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. * Sensing: The ability to locate and find people or objects, limited to her wand. Notes and Trivia *Tuatha was the first evil witch to appear in Charmed. *Though Tuatha seemed to depend mostly on her knowledge of the Craft as well as her wand instead of her own individual power to fight against her opponents, she was still, by far, one of the most powerful evil witches the Charmed Ones had ever faced. As confirmed by Leo, there was no way for them to vanquish her, and she was an expert in killing good witches. *Tuatha is the only known being to have a reptile for a familiar. *Tuatha was the first being ever to display the power of Molecular Combustion, though it was through the use of her wand. Piper herself later develops this power. *She was also the first evil vanquished with this power. *Tuatha was the first being that used hearts to separate a witch from her powers. *Despite her infamy, she did not have a Book of Shadows entry, presumably because none of the Warren witches had met her until the Charmed Ones. *Tuatha was the first being in Charmed to use a magic wand. Gallery Serpent1.jpg| Needingaheart.jpg| Tuatha4.jpg| TuathaisVanquished.jpg| Appearances Tuatha appeared in a total of 1''' episode and '''2 comic issue over the course of the series. ;Season 2 :That Old Black Magic ;Season 10 :The Four Sisters, Part 2 :Happy Ending Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Evil Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Comic Characters